


Petting

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff everywhere and I mean it, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate use of a couch, Jealousy, Koron is a little shit, M/M, Reita is 100 percent done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reita might be jealous.  And Ruki knows it.</p><p>Or:  the one where the pun "doggy-style" wasn't used, not even once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting

**i.**  
  
“Who’s my tubby puppy?  _Who is he?_ ”    
  
Reita’s brow twitched.    
  
“Koron-chan!  It’s Koron-chan!”  A voice notorious for growling into mics and screaming breathlessly, bringing a thousand audiences to their knees, had been reduced to an affectionate, lilted coo.    
  
Reita glared.  
  
“Does he want a tummy rub?  Hmm?”  Ruki ruffled Koron’s fluffed up ears, eyes alight with utmost glee – a near match to the Chihuahua’s own excited yip.  The vocalist practically squealed.  “He does!  _He does!_ ”    
  
Reita made sure his affronted snort was heard.    
  
The snugglefest to his right briefly stopped as Ruki turned to him with a quirked eyebrow.  The bassist huffed, arms crossed at the other end of the couch.  He was literally on the edge of the cushion, trying to get as far away from the spectacle of _who’s-a-good-boy-oh-god-you-are!_ and the general travesty of his boyfriend giving his dog Eskimo-kisses.  So unmanly.  And why did Ruki need to smother the life out of his pet anyway?  _He_ was right _here_ –   
  
A wicked grin slowly curved upon Ruki’s lips.  “Oh _no_ , Koro-chan!  I think _somebody’s_ jealous~”   
  
The mirth in the younger’s eyes was practically _gleaming_.  
  
Reita guffawed, “No I’m _not_.”    
  
He shook his head vigorously while he was at it.     
  
But Ruki had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, positively mischievous as he slid closer to Reita’s sulking form.  _“Who’s my grumpy Uechan?”_      
  
The bassist went rigid.  “Ruki, I swear, if you – ”  
  
The shorter man was already airborne, lunging into Reita’s chest and toppling them into the carpeted floor below.  And before Reita could even process _oh-god-my-back_ , Ruki was straddling him – hips grounding into his with a suggestive roll.  
  
“It’s you!  It’s you!”  He leant down and pecked Reita’s nose, smug smirk in place.  “Does he want a tummy rub?  _Does he?_ ”    
  
Grinning at Reita’s wide eyes and indignant expression – manly men are not straddled by their boyfriends and most certainly _do not_ get sweet and chaste kisses on their noses – Ruki sifted his hands beneath the elder’s white shirt and grazed the hard planes of his chest.  
  
Another slow roll of waistband friction.  
  
Reita bit his lip at the feel of Ruki’s calloused fingertips tracing lazy patterns along his nipples.  And then lower, lower – _oh please just a little bit lower –_  
  
Ruki snapped his hips, deviant smile stretching and a low croon dripping with amusement, “He does, _he does!_ ”     
  
  
**ii.**  
  
“Move.”  
  
The irreprehensible – at least in Ruki’s blind, adoring eyes – _Koron-chan_ blinked lazily at him.  Then yawned, pink tongue curling without care, before the small canine snuggled deeper into his nap.  The picture of content.  
  
Reita glared.  Fucking evil rat-dog.  
  
Caught in the soft light of snow-sprinkled winter, the muted tones of late afternoon and warm-shivers dappling along alabaster skin, Ruki was sprawled across the bed.  Sheets twisted and mangled.  Hair, previously primped and brushed to perfection, disheveled into a mass of curls and auburn tangles.  His glasses were still on his nose, endearingly crooked and the vocalist’s mouth was slightly ajar as if he were mouthing lyrics, even in sleep.    
  
All in all, he was in the midst of a lovely afternoon nap in celebration of completing the mixing of their album.  
  
And Reita wanted nothing more than to curl up with his adorably exhausted boyfriend (even if there _was_ a suspicious _wetness_ at the corner of said-adorable-boyfriend’s mouth).  Except – someone already _had_.  The Chihuahua was spread languidly across Ruki’s stomach –   
  
_– like he owned it._  
  
Which was false.  Reita owned it.  
  
“Get _off_ ,” the bassist growled softly, trying to keep quiet lest Ruki awake and all late-afternoon-nap-snuggling ( _manly snuggling_ ) ceased.  But Koron simply looked at him.  Like _he_ was the one was being _unreasonable_.    
  
Reita wanted to kick something.  Preferably small, black and brown.    
  
He dropped to his knees beside the bed and bared his teeth at Koron’s sleepy face because obviously the polite, _human_ approach hadn’t worked.    
  
Koron sniffed once before leaning forward and licking Reita’s cheek.    
  
Jerking back, flustered and rubbing his wet cheek frantically, Reita glared at the dog with the blackest gaze he could muster.  _I hate you_.  Koron merely sighed happily and burrowed deeper into Ruki’s shirt.  
  
The _audacity_.    
  
As if the little beast hadn’t already usurped all tummy-rubs, it now possessed the delectable tummy itself!  …And made Reita repeatedly use the word "tummy".  Positively evil.    
  
Koron sighed even _louder_ , all the joy of being curled up on that beautiful, highly coveted tummy encased in that one happy breath.  Reita swore the little shit did it on _purpose_.    
  
Smug bastard.  
  
As the happy sighs continued, Koron dared to look him right in the eye and _nuzzle the fuck out of his boyfriend_.  
  
Like.  Hell.  
  
\-   
  
Ruki slowly stirred, feeling deliciously warm-close-safe.  Forever content to stay put in bed until spring, the vocalist tried to roll over and allow himself an indulgent moment of cuddling his pillow.  But he couldn’t.  Hmm.  Peculiar.  
  
Blearily blinking awake, Ruki found himself completely smothered by a bassist.  Curled on top of him.  Asleep.  
  
With his head _under_ his shirt.    
  
Well, then.    
  
Ruki blinked.  “…Reita?”  
  
But Reita only tightened his arms around Ruki’s waist and mumbled sleepily, “Mine.”  
  
  
 **iii.**  
  
“Still jealous, Uechan?”  
  
Reita tried to keep the yearn out of his eyes as Ruki continued to give Koron – that bastard – loving strokes.  No, he _wasn’t_ jealous.  Nope.    
  
Ruki scratched behind the dog’s fluffed ears.  With a knowing smirk.  
  
Goddammit.    
  
Reita inwardly sighed, already resigned to curl up on the far end of the couch in dejection for the night, when Ruki suddenly placed Koron on the floor and shooed him away.    
  
The vocalist then languidly crawled over to Reita, a lopsided beam replacing his smirk as he tilted his head into Reita’s pouting face.  “Does he love kisses?  _Does he?”_  
  
Ruki leaned forward until the tips of his auburn hair tickled the bassist’s clenched jaw and touched plush and gentle lips softly to his.  
  
“He does,” Reita sighed in surrender, murmuring against Ruki’s smile, “He does.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ: August 15th, 2011


End file.
